Garu Gets Served!
by SingingxCheese
Summary: A new, rico-suave type guy comes to town and tries to steal Garu's 'Pretty Boy' status! What happens when he tries to steal Pucca? Read and Review!


Hey everyone! :D I jokingly suggested this fic as an idea to my friend, Steph, about two weeks ago, and she loved the idea. o.o; I guess one could say that she _forced_ me to write this fic! Eheheheh... :looks over shoulder paranoid: XP ..But, anyway, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction in nearly five years! I guess I must be rusty...but, ah, whatever. Just don't flame. Ah, no, you can flame. Well, what I mean to say is, if you have a valid reason (not a superficial reason!) for thinking this sucks, then flame away, my friends! :D;; I was going to make this a one-shot, but there was just too much I wanted to do with this. Ah, I must be ranting again...Well, what can I say? Read and (hopefully) enjoy!

* * *

It was a beautiful, peaceful day in Sooga village. Birds chirped contently and the sun shined to it's full potential; there was not a single cloud to be found in the sky. All was quiet. For once there were no problems that needed fixing, and no conflicts to be resolved. A day like this in Sooga was rare.

Garu took a deep, calming breath. It was a perfect day for training, he thought to himself. He hadn't run into Pucca all day, and for that, he was glad. He'd been training non-stop all morning. He couldn't remember the last day when he had trained undisturbed for hours on end. At this time, he was seventeen years old-- almost a man, and still Pucca pursued him, in the same way a cat fervently pursues a mouse, for nearly every day since he had started living in Sooga.

It wasn't as if he disliked her. Garu had always admired Pucca for her immense strength and never-failing loyalty to her friends. Pucca almost always saved the day. There was a tiny part of him, a part of him that he would never admit existed, that somewhat enjoyed the attention Pucca gave him. However, Garu was a ninja, and ninjas were men. A ninja would not allow himself to get showered by kisses and hugs and all of that "romantical" nonsense. A ninja always kept his composure. A ninja had _honor_.

Garu pushed Pucca out of his mind. Thinking about her had always made him feel slightly uncomfortable, almost as if he were secretly committing some kind of deadly sin. Garu shook his head in reproof of his own foolishness and numbed his thoughts by punching and kicking one of his training dummies. He'd finally begun to fully shift his concentration when he had stopped dead in mid-kick. Garu's eyes widened in shock. 'I...can't move my leg...' he thought to himself. How could he be paralyzed? Could Tobe have slipped some sort of poison into his food? No, that can't be it! Tobe isn't smart enough-

Garu's eyes hastily scanned his leg, and to his utter horror and astonishment, found that someone had grabbed ahold of him in the middle of his kick and was holding his leg in place. 'But that's impossible!' Garu thought frantically. Garu's kicks were known by many of his foes to be quick, potent, and for the most part, unblockable. Feeling the strong, masculine grip on his leg, Garu judged that whoever this was could be stronger than even Pucca. A small bead of sweat appeared on his forehead. 'Who the hell could this be? How is this person so strong?'

Before he could look in the face of the mystery person, his leg was abruptly released, causing Garu to stumble a bit. At the sound of the person's soft mocking laughter, Garu's head snapped up and his eye's narrowed. It was a boy, about his own age, with greasy, wavy shoulder-length black hair and olive skin. He was thin, but lean, and about an inch taller than Garu. Garu noticed with distaste that he was wearing so much perfume that it almost made his eyes water.

"I tried to get jour attention before, but ju were too busy," the boy explained. Garu noticed that he had a heavy accent, and pronounced 'attention' as _'a-ten-see-own'_. Garu raised one of his eyebrows. 'What the hell is up with this guy? Is that accent even authentic?'

"Ah, I did not tell you my name, jes?" The boy smiled, showing off a set a straight, white teeth.

Garu shook his head. He was actually a bit curious as to know who this weirdo was.

"I am..." the boy paused for dramatic effect, sticking his nose in the air gracefully and pushing away a lock of hair from his face. "..._Eduardo_. I like..." he paused again and posed dramatically. "..._sexy women_...I am new here. An' ju are?"

Eyeing Eduardo suspiciously, Garu replied, "I'm Garu." Although Garu talked a lot more as a teenager than he did when he was a young child, he still made sure not to speak much unless he situation called for it.

"Ah, Garu, it is very nice to meet ju. I hope we can be good amigos, jes?" Eduardo held out his hand. 'Eh, why not?' Garu thought to himself as he went to shake Eduardo's hand. However, Garu didn't expect that Eduardo would take that opportunity to tightly grab Garu's hand and flip the poor, unsuspecting boy over on his back.

"Garu...ju, eh, how ju say...crack me up, meng!" said Eduardo, laughing as he walked away to leave Garu lying on the floor.

Garu glared angrily up towards the sky. No one had ever caught him off guard like that. Not even once.

And that jackass just did it twice in a row.

* * *

Garu returned home in the hopes of getting some rest after his stressful and exasperating encounter with Eduardo. Approaching the little shack in the middle of the forest that he called home, Garu emptied his mailbox, and, clutching the usual large amount of mail that he received, Garu walked into his house and clumsily collapsed on the couch.

Garu had been receiving an unusually high number of letters since he was about twelve. He remembered before then he would rarely get any mail, but one day they just seemed to flock in and they haven't stopped since, much to his dismay. He didn't even know the people who wrote to him. He didn't know how they got his address or how they knew him, and frankly, he found the whole thing to be a bit eerie. The vast majority of the letters were from girls, who, even during his days as a cute twelve-year-old child, would often describe him as being "hot" or "sexy". At times, they would make lewd remarks about him and what they'd to do to him if ever they were to meet him. There was a time when Garu suspected Pucca to be the author of those letters, but the writing was barely legible and many of the words were horribly misspelled, and he doubted that Pucca could ever make so many grammatical errors. Garu wouldn't hesitate to say that these letters have scarred him for life; he would always be overly wary of women and their dubious motives.

Garu sighed, a bit bored, and decided to read one of the letters to pass the time, since he wasn't in the mood to go into the village and spar with Abyo or eat at the Goh-Rong or be chased by Pucca. It read:

_"deer garu i luv u so much i always thinkang bout u and me shuld b 2gather ever day i cant wait too see u sai u lov me to. i will always write too u an ur so hott oneday ill go to sooga an i hope 3 see u their forgget bout pucca i am ur dreem gurl. peeple say im wierd but there stupid you shuld beat em up n than we can make out.  
love u 4eva, kim"_

Although these letters gave Garu an idea, he never truly knew how popular he was with the ladies. In Sooga village, Garu was known as the resident pretty boy. Nearly every teenage girl in the village dreamed of being the girl who could break through his hard, cold exterior and discover his sensitive side, as well as arouse a wild, libido-driven side. Garu never noticed the group of girls that would swoon whenever he happened to walk by. He never noticed that they would gaze at his muscles and fantasize about his capabilities in bed. As far as Garu knew, Pucca was the only one who liked him in that way.

Garu crumbled the letter into a little paper ball and threw it in the trash can.

* * *

Eduardo strolled through Sooga Village with a complacent smirk on his face. He felt everyone's eyes on him and he loved it. 'I am probably the most interesting thing these hicks have seen in months, maybe even years!' he thought confidently. He spotted a group of girls gazing at him longingly. Eduardo ran a hand through his hair and winked in their direction. The giggles and high-pitched squeals that followed were music to his ears. 'I bet all the women in this village are that easy', thought Eduardo, snickering softly.

"_Hey!_ Kid! You!" Eduardo turned around to find a teenaged boy with tan skin and almond shaped eyes walking towards him.

"Jes?" Eduardo replied.

"I ain't seen you around here before."

"Ah, well, ju see, I am new here..."

"Oh," the boy gave him a slightly skeptical look, but immediately replaced it with a wide grin. "I'm Abyo! Most people know me as the best warrior in the village, so I guess you could say I'm not the type of guy you'd want to mess with! Who're you?"

Eduardo took a good, long look at him. 'This one is more pathetic than the one in pigtails I talked with this morning! He doesn't even look strong. What a _pendejo_.'

Abyo began to feel insecure. _'Holy crap!_' he thought to himself, alarmed. 'This guy is checking me out! How am I going to break the news to him that I don't bark up that tree?'

Finally, Eduardo said, "My name is..._Eduardo_..." he, yet again, posed dramatically. "I like..._se_-- Who is that?"

She sped past them on a moped, and although he'd only caught a glimpse of her, her image would haunt his thoughts constantly for hours and days to come. He had never seen anyone like her before. She had long, pin-straight, raven hair, with two buns on the sides of her head. Her cheeks were tinted a bright rosy hue, and her skin was clear and fair. She was slender, but had curves in all the right places. She was flawless. 'What a rack...and an ass to match!' he thought. He'd just noticed a bit of drool sliding down his chin and hastily wiped it away.

"Oh, her? That's Pucca! She works as a delivery girl for the Goh-Rong. It's a good place to get food. Just the other day I went there and you wouldn't believe how big the dumplings and the..."

Eduardo tuned out Abyo's mindless drabble. So, the girl's name was Pucca...he _had_ to have her. But it wouldn't be too hard, if she was anything like the other girls in this village. If not, and she happened to be the stubborn kind, it would take a week at most.

Eduardo sighed. 'I just can't wait to hit that...'

* * *

Ooooh, looks like Eduardo has some plans for our poor little Pucca! I wonder how it'll all turn out? o.o; I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
